The Bug
by Robin Gurl
Summary: UPDATED 4/29/02 it's COMPLETED!!!! Cye gets sick and it's up to the Ronins to help out. 1 year before New Armors.
1. Default Chapter

The Bug  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
~~~  
  
Another Torture Cye fic…Sorry..  
  
But he is sooo easy to torture. ^_^  
  
~~~  
  
Cye woke up feeling yucky. He was sweaty had a cough and feeling queasy. He got up anyway and head down the stairs. "Gotta go make breakfast before Kento gets up." He thought to him self.  
  
He walked into the Kitchen where Mia and Sage were already up.  
  
"Good Morning Cye." Sage said as he read the paper.  
  
"Cye are you ok? You look horrible." Mia walked over to the youngest Ronin.  
  
She put a hand to his forehead and shook her head, "Hm.. kinda warm, maybe you should go back to bed."  
  
"I'm fine." Cye insisted, even though he felt cold and tired.  
  
"I don't know what do you think Sage." Mia turned to Sage.  
  
Sage stood up and walked over to Cye and Mia. Gazing once and Cye then back at Mia he calmly said, "He looks sick and probably is."  
  
Cye shook his head immediately regretting it when the world started spinning. "No I am fine now let me cook breakfast."  
  
The attitude that Cye had was very abnormal for him. Both of them just nodded their heads and let Cye cook.  
  
Pretty soon everyone was awake and sitting at the table waiting for Breakfast.  
  
"Hey where is Cye whats takin' 'im so long?" Asked Rowen who was up uncharactiscly early.  
  
"I'm coming!" A horse voice said from the kitchen. Then a minute passed then another and another.  
  
Rowen got up, "I'm goin' to see what's takin' 'im so long."  
  
When Rowen walked in expecting to find Cye getting everything ready he found Cye on the floor.  
  
"Cye!" Cried Rowen.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
~~~  
  
Good So Far??!?  
  
~~~ 


	2. Just A bug?

The Bug  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
~~~  
  
Another Chapter!!  
  
~~~  
  
"CYE!" Cried Rowen running over to him and turning him on his back.  
  
Cye just groaned.  
  
"GUYS GET 'N 'ERE!" Yelled Rowen.  
  
Out in the dinning room area they heard Rowen and looked at each then ran in to find Cye on the floor and Rowen trying to wake him up. "Guys he's got a bad fever."  
  
Cye opened his eyes the world was spinning again. He felt a cold cloth against his forehead and he tried to pull away but strong arms held him in place. "Cold…" Cye mumbled hoarsely.  
  
"Well at least he isn't dead." Said Ryo trying to lighten the situation.  
  
"How ya feelin' buddy?"  
  
"Tired…"  
  
Rowen picked the youngest Ronin up and carried him up to his room, with the others following.  
  
"Here ya rest Cye. You're sick. Why didn't ya tell us?" Asked Rowen gently.  
  
Cye mumbled something that Rowen couldn't understand.  
  
"Oh he just said he didn't want to because I had promised to take him the aquarium today." Said Kento.  
  
"How did you get all that out of that mumbling?" asked Sage giving Kento a weird face.  
  
"He's been sick like this before." As he said on the edge of Cye's bed, "Trust me. I know my best friend well. It's just a buy." As he ruffled Cye's hair.  
  
"Just a bug are you sure Kento? He looks sick." Mia asked not liking how pale Cye had gotten.  
  
"Oh it's just his small body can't take the virus that's in there making him sick. So it takes a lotta energy to fight it. He'll be sick and weak for a few days. The next few days he'll throw up, be cold, and have a high fever. Then he will get well again just not up to par. He'll be week for sometime afterwards, stumbling and falling asleep a lot." Kento held Cye's hand.  
  
Cye mumbled something and moved closer to Kento's warmth. "Kento.cold…throw up.."  
  
Kento picked up Cye and carried him into the bathroom. A few minutes later Kento came back with a pale green Cye. Kento laid him down careful again so he wouldn't throw up again then laid a sky blue towel beside him.  
  
"Kento what's the towel for dude?"  
  
"Oh if he needs to throw up and can't get to the bathroom fast enough then he uses the towel until he gets there. It's something my mother use to do when I was sick." Explained Kento.  
  
"Well I've got a lunch meeting in two hours. So I've got to go get ready. Hope Cye feels better." Then Sage left.  
  
"I'm going to stay here with Cye. I'd rather be here than to have to hear him throwing up and not make it to the Bathroom, when I can be here and make sure he makes it. So go on and do what you want."  
  
"Ok Kento." Mia agreed.  
  
"Hey we'll bring you breakfast in a little bit. What do you think Cye should eat." Asked Rowen.  
  
"Just bring him some orange juice."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Then they left.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
Like review and I'll type more  
  
~~~ 


	3. Let Me Go

The Bug  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~  
  
This is the third chapter. ^_^ I am doing pretty good.  
  
~~~  
  
Cye opened his eyes and saw Kento hovering over him. Then he noticed he was lying in his bed, "Kento?" He tried to say, But all that came out was a whisper.  
  
"Huh?" Kento looked down at Cye happy that he was awake, "Oh Cye you're awake. It's ok you're in your bed."  
  
Cye nodded. Then Cye sat up.  
  
"Woah buddy. You shouldn't be up you're sick. Lay back down."  
  
"I'm fine." Cye whispered hoarsely. Cye pushed Kento out of the way knocking him agaisnt the wall and heading off down the stairs.  
  
"Cye come back. You're too weak." Kento shouted trying to get up but the world was spinning "Unnhh.."  
  
The youngest Ronin just ignored his frineds shouts and walked down the stiars.  
  
"Cye!" Mia looked up in surprise.  
  
"Cye ya shouldn' be up." Rowen walked over to him but Cye just pushed him away.  
  
"I'm fine." But Cye's looks told differently. His skin a feverish red. His eyes and dark circles under them and he was swaying as he walked.  
  
Ryo heard shouts and ran in to see Rowen and Mia trying to stop Cye, "Cye you should be in bed. Why are you up?" asked Ryo moving in front of Cye.  
  
"I'm fine let me go!" He mumbled.  
  
"No you're not fine Cye. Your body can't take much more of this now go back and lay down." Pleaded Ryo.  
  
"Brits! Dey always say their fine. Even when dey sick." Mumbled Rowen as he took hold of Cye's arms only to get a punch in the face.  
  
Ryo counted to ten twice to hold back the rage to knock Cye out.  
  
::Ryo lets see where he is going.::  
  
::Rowen! But why?::  
  
::Then maybe we can figure out why he is acting this way.::  
  
::Ok…But we have to follow him closely.::  
  
::Don' worry Ryo.::  
  
At the same time Ryo and Rowen stopped forcing Cye and let him go.  
  
"What?" Asked Mia confused.  
  
Cye took off running and went outside. Only in his PJs Cye tread out in the knee high snow, Tripping and stumbling everyonce in awhile.  
  
Ryo and Rowen not far behind in Jackets and gloves.  
  
"Has he lost it?" asked Ryo.  
  
"We'll figure that out later. Come on or we'll lose him." Shouted Rowen.  
  
They followed Cye for over an hour. Finally Cye's body started to tire, "Unhhh!" Cye fell face forward in to the snow. He lay there in the snow chattering and shivering to weak to move.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
~~~  
  
Ohh cliff hanger..can ya handle it?!?!  
  
~~~ 


	4. Cold, and safe in a cave

The Bug  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
~~~  
  
Ooo..It's the Fourth Chapter ^_^  
  
Glad Everyone likes it.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
One hour later Ryo and Rowen had finally caught up with Cye.  
  
"Cye! Look Rowen there he is!" shouted Ryo.  
  
Ryo knelt down taking his jacket off and laid it over Cye's shivering form.  
  
"Water…get me to the water…Ungh…" mumbled Cye.  
  
"Water? Wait! Ryo, Cye thought that his arma could heal 'im. So he was headin' for his element."  
  
Ryo held Cye's cold body close, "But it won't work it will only heal battle wounds."  
  
"Come on lets get him home and in bed." Said Rowen.  
  
Ryo nodded and he stood up with Cye shivering uncontrollably. On the way home the snow got worse. The wind had picked up and it was almost impossible to see where you were going.  
  
"RYO I CAN'T SEE. WHERE ARE WE?" Stumbled Rowen.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW. LETS FIND A PLACE TO STAY TILL THIS THING CLEARS UP." Shouted Ryo over the howling wind and snow.  
  
Cye had fallen asleep his head curled up on Ryo's chest.  
  
Ryo held him like a little child, checking every once and awhile to make sure he was still there.  
  
"There's some kind of cave up there Ryo." Rowen pointed towards the cave.  
  
"LEAD ON!" Shouted Ryo.  
  
In the cave Rowen helped Ryo sit down and covered Cye up with his jacket. Taking Ryo's jacket off of Cye.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Ryo.  
  
"'ere we don' need ya sick to. Put ya jacket on now."  
  
"Fine…Thanks.." said Ryo.  
  
Rowen nodded then checked Cye's forehead to see how bad his tempurature was.  
  
Cye stirred.  
  
"Cye! Rowen I think he's waking up." Exclaimed Ryo.  
  
Rowen nodded, "His feverah has gotten worse."  
  
Cye woke and sat up, "You didn't need to follow me."  
  
"Yes we did. If we hadn't you would have been dead." Ryo moved over and put an arm around the youngest Ronin. Cye looked at Ryo his eyes shining with tears.  
  
Ryo wiped Cye's tears away, "Don' cry dude."  
  
Rowen got up and moved closer to Cye. "It's ok buddy."  
  
Rowen took Cye in his arms and rocked him back and forth. Cye sobbed in his chest mumbling things that didn't mean anything. Then he said something that Rowen and Ryo were both surprised at.  
  
"I can't be sick. I 'ave ta take care of you guys. I 'ave ta cook an' maker shore you guys stays well.  
  
Ryo and Rowen immediately felt guilty.  
  
"Cye ya don' have ta watch overah us. Your only 14. We should be takin' care of ourselves. Not the other way around. And you're allowed to be sick. Now ya rest so ya can be back on ya feet soon an' don' worray, we'll take care of ya and ourselves." Explained Rowen.  
  
Cye nodded weakly and laid back on Rowen feeling safe. Rowen wrapped his aroms around Cye while the British Ronin slept.  
  
Ryo got up to go look at how high the snow was. When he came back he saw Rowen soothing Cye.  
  
"The snow is too high."  
  
"Yeah well at least we're safe in ere."  
  
~~~  
  
End Chapter 4 Like?!? Review and I'll type more.  
  
~~~ 


	5. Homemade Fire

The Bug  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
~~~  
  
This is the fifth chapter  
  
~~~  
  
"Ryo…are you sure?" Rowen looked at Ryo in concern.  
  
"Yes I am sure. Now please take Cye and hide."  
  
Rowen nodded and picked up the youngest Ronin then walked behind a rock. He woke Cye by accident.  
  
  
  
"Rowen…wots..wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Just go back to sleep."  
  
Cye nodded and closed his eyes. Ryo called on his armor then started to concentrate. Rowen looked on in surprise as a fire started to form on the ground around Ryo. Heat was flowing around the small cave warming everyone up. Rowen felt Cye stop shivering in his feverish sleep.  
  
Ryo opened his eyes and saw Rowen's look of surprise, "Ryo. Ya did it."  
  
Ryo smiled and walked over to his friends, "I did didn't I?" He picked up Cye and carried him over to the fire laying him next to it.  
  
Rowen came out from behind the rock still a little shocked at what Ryo did.  
  
"What did I do something wrong?" Asked Ryo.  
  
"No. I am still a little shock at what ya did." Rowen knelt down beside Cye checking him over.  
  
"How high is the snow?"  
  
"Well we can't get out. The exit is covered." Ryo knelt beside Rowen.  
  
"We need a cloth."  
  
Ryo nodded. He took one of his gloves off and handed it to him.  
  
Rowen got up and went to the entrance and wetted the glove then walked back.  
  
"Dude, why did you do that?"  
  
"You'll see." Rowen put the wet glove on Cye's forehead. "His fever is too high. We need to bring it down."  
  
"Have you tried the mind link to call the others?"  
  
"Yes. But Kento is knocked out or something cause I can't get 'im to answer."  
  
Ryo looked at Cye he knew that if they stayed out in the cold much longer Cye's bug could turn into something worse. "How about Sage?"  
  
Rowen nodded then closed his eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
~~~ 


	6. Help is on the way

The Bug  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
~~~  
  
I am loving the reviews I am getting. ^_^  
  
And here is another chapter for all those who reviewed. I love u all  
  
~~~  
  
Sage sat talking with girls when something or someone was calling him.  
  
::Sage…come on man…answer…It's..Ryo…::  
  
"Girls I have to use the mens room would you excuse me." Sage got up and headed past the restrooms and to his car. He got in and answered Ryo.  
  
::Ryo what's wrong?::  
  
::Sage, Rowen and I are stuck in a cave. The entrance is covered in snow..::  
  
::So wait until the snow clears.::  
  
::Would love to. But we have another person in here who needs to get out of the cold.::  
  
::What? Would that person be Cye?::  
  
::Uh..yeah..::  
  
::How in the world did he get out there?::  
  
::Long story. But Sage he is not doing so hot and we can't get out can you help us?::  
  
:I can, but it will take a while to get there. Which reminds me where are you?::  
  
::We don't exactly know.::  
  
::Wonderful…Ok…then I will tune on one of your energy levels.::  
  
:Which one?::  
  
::Not Cye's he probably doesn't have a bright one. How about Rowens?::  
  
::Ok.::  
  
::Hold on you guys I'm on my way.:: Sage started the car and sped off completely forgetting the date.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
~~~  
  
Kay there is chapter 6  
  
~~~ 


	7. Worried Friends

The Bug  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~  
Sorry for the long delay.  
  
~~~  
  
Kento groaned and sat up rubbing his head, "Ouch..since when did Cye hit so hard?"  
  
He stood up carefully then walked down the stairs. He saw Mia looking out the window.  
  
She had a worried look on her face. "Mia what's wrong?" Kento walked over to her.  
  
Mia turned around looking stared right at Kento her eyes filled with worry. "Oh..there you are..Kento Cye ran off and Rowen and Ryo went after him but they haven't returned. It's snowing out there."  
  
Kento gave her a reassuring hug. "I'm sure Ryo and Rowen can take care of Cye."  
  
Mia smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, you're right Kento."  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
~~~  
Wow that was like short. O.o;  
  
~~~ 


	8. Help is almost there

The Bug  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Help Has Arrived.  
  
~~~  
I have almost typed up everything that I have written.  
  
~~~  
  
Sage parked the car and got out. Look around he saw a dark blue energy aura. ::That's right Rowen. Keep sending your energy. I'm coming.:: Sage walked towards it..  
  
Then he found a cave. It's entrance totally covered in snow. "Rowen..Ryo.." Sage yelled through the snow.  
  
Roy and Rowen looked up in surprise. "Sage is that you?" Rowen was now shivering uncontrollably. Cye was starting to get cold to. He was shivering in his sleep.  
  
Ryo was weak and so was the fire. The fire died out all of a sudden. Ryo groaned and fell back unconscious. "RYO!" Rowen tried to move but he was to cold. ::I have o help::  
  
Then Cye's body started shaking more than it was. Rowen crawled oer to Cye and took him in his arms. Then he tried to yell "Sage if that's you hurry up." It came out but it left him exausted from the effort. Rowen leaned agasint the wall of the cave, breathing hard and trying to comfort Cye at the same time. He was failing at both parts. "I..It's ok..Cye..buddy....j..just hange..in..there..oh God..Oh..God it's so cold."  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
~~~  
Like?! More coming soon. Very soon.  
  
~~~ 


	9. Help has Arrived

The Bug

By Gurl Wonder

Chapter 9

Help is finally here

~~~  
Kay finally help is here. ^_^ Did I torture you guys 

enough? I'll torture you more if you don't read my other two

stories Sailor Ronins and This I Promise You. 

If I don't any reviews from those stories then I just might

Not update. ^.- Aren't I evil?

~~~ 

Outside the cave Sage finally gave up on waiting for an answer and called on his armor. "Hold on guys. THUNDER BOLT CUT!"

The attack melted all the snow covering the entrance. He ran into see Ryo unconscious on the ground, Rowen as leaning against the wall with Cye curled in his arms.

Sage quickly moved to Rowen, "Ro..answer me."

Rowen had just drifted off when he heard Sage's voice. He cracked open n eyelid to see Sage looking straight at him.

Sage noticed Rowen open his eye and smiled to himself knowing that Rowen was alive.

"Sage so cold." Rowen tried to open his other eye but he was to cold. 

Sage pushed Rowen back against the wall. "Ro..rest. Let me see Cye." 

Rowen pulled his arms away from the sky blue bundle curled in Rowen's dark blue jacket. Sage took Cye from Rowens arms taking the jacket off of Cye and handing it back to it's owner. 

Cye clung to the body heat coming from Sage. Sage walked over to Ryo with Cye still in his arms. "Hmm his energy is all gone. The sooner we get Cye and Ryo home the better."

Sage looked back to Rowen who had managed to stand up still shivering. "Ro…change into your sub-armor and help me carry them to the car."

Rowen nodded and got his armor orb out and called his sub-armor on. Feeling warmer he walked over and picked Ryo up and waited for Sage.

Sage walked outside and started down the way he had come.

After about 15 minutes they got to the car. Sage fished out his keys from his pocket with ne hand holding Cye with other. "Ro. Sit in the back with Cye and let Ryo up here." 

Rowen and Sage switched bundles then making sure they were secure Sage started the car and sped off.

End Chapter 9

~~~  
Sorry it was so short. But remember the little deal at 

the beginning. You read my other stories and I'll write more 

for this one.

~~~


	10. Home Again Home Again Jiggity Jig

The Bug  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~~  
  
Ok fine don't review my other stories. ;.;  
  
I can *sniff sniff* deal with it. Honest I can.  
  
Thank you Firestorm and the others who did.  
  
You are true friends.  
  
~~~  
  
The sound of a car was heard. Mia looked up from the computer. She smiled feeling good. Sage had found the other three in time. She got up and went to find Kento.  
  
In a few minutes they were both on the porch waiting for Sage.  
  
Sage got out and went to the passenger side and opened the back door and let Rowen out who was carrying Cye. Sage then opened the passenger door and took Ryo in his arms.  
  
::Oh no.:: Mia ran to meet Sage and ROWEN.  
  
"Sage..Rowen…what happened?" Sage looked Mia in the eye and plainly stated, "Cye is sick and Ryo is unconscious from using too much energy."  
  
Mia not actually expecting any more nodded and led them in the house. Once inside Rowen laid Cye down on his bed and Sage did the same with Ryo.  
  
Rowen sat beside Cye's bed making sure that if he did wake up that he wouldn't disappear again. Sage did the same with Ryo.  
  
They didn't need another run away like earlier.  
  
Cye slept all day. He skipped lunch, which worried Sage. "He needs to eat something. We will wake him for dinner." Sage told everyone making sure they understood.  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
~~~  
  
Will you pleeeaaassseee review my other Ronin Warrior stories. Please.  
  
It would be nice.  
  
~~~ 


	11. Kidnapped. Missing One Ronin

The Bug  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~~~  
  
Please don't beg. I mean I like it but I have no control over when I can update.  
  
^_^ All of the teachers have given projects at the same time so I don't have time  
  
to update all of the stories. I am trying really hard.  
  
Here is a short chapter for this one to hold you off until I am finally free.  
  
~~~  
  
At dinner Sage brought up a tray and sat Cye up against the head board. "Come on Cye wake up."  
  
Cye groaned and opened his eyes, "Wot?" Then he saw the food and closed his eyes again, "No food."  
  
"Yes food. Cye you need something. Now open wide." When Cye didn't obey Sage pushed the food in, "You're going to eat or I'll do it the hard way. Your choice."  
  
Cye nodded not wanting to get Sage mad. "Fine."  
  
After an hour Sage had finished. He helped Cye lay back down. Sage noticed that Cye's face was pale. Worried, he put a hand to Cye's forehead, "Great his fever has gone up." As Sage walked out the door he looked up, "Why can't I heal him?"  
  
"Sage how is my buddy?"  
  
Sage looked up to Kento, "Kento, Cye has gotten worse, and keeps getting worse and I can't heal him."  
  
Kento frowned, "Do you think the Dynasty is apart of this?"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Sage had thought of that but didn't want to voice it. "Kento go to him. He needs to have some one who he loves near him."  
  
Kento nodded and walked into Cye's room. "Hey lil' SAGE!!"  
  
Cye wasn't there.  
  
Sage came running in, "Where is he? Oh no. I bet the Dynasty has him. Kento round everyone up. We're going to take a trip to the Dynasty."  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
~~~  
  
^_^ Don'tcha hate me? Review. But please don't keep begging to much. I feel so bad that I can't update as much as I would like to.  
  
~~~ 


	12. Dynasty Torture

The Bug  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~~~  
  
Kay. Here is the long awaited Chapter.  
  
It's probably going to be short though.  
  
~~~  
  
Cye awoke in darkness. His head was spinning, "Wot? Where am I?"  
  
"Hello Torrent. Nice to see you again."  
  
Cye's eyes widened, it was Kale. "Kale!"  
  
Kale appeared grinning, "Yes Torrent, it is I Kale of Corruption."  
  
"Wot do you want with me?" Cye tried to move but found that he was hanging from his arms.  
  
"Why what we always want." Kale jumped in the air and floated, "Your life."  
  
"Sage are we ever going to find him?"  
  
The blonde warrior didn't answer, "Just put your armor on. Everyone. Mia stay here."  
  
Mia nodded. "Please come back with Cye. Please."  
  
"Don't worry Mia we will." Promised Ryo.  
  
They used their powers and made a portal appear. "We're coming Cye. Hang on!"  
  
"Just Die!! Why won't you die?" Kale threw his sword down to the ground.  
  
All four warlords had been hitting Cye with everything they had and it wasn't doing any good.  
  
Cye on the other hand was ready to die for them. His whole body was screaming in pain. "Please..stop.." Tears streamed down his hot cheeks. Cye's fever had sky rocketed in the last hour or so. His body was shaking from chills running up his spine. "Anyone..please…just save me…"  
  
"He is weakening I can feel it." Anubis smiled, "It shouldn't be much longer."  
  
Dais nodded, "I say we have some fun with our prey." He closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
"CYE!!"  
  
Cye opened his eyes, he saw Kento running towards him. "KENTO!!"  
  
Kento helped him down, "You ok little buddy?" As soon as Kento let Cye down, Cye fell weakly into Kento's embrace. "Cye?"  
  
Cye looked up, "I'll..be ok as soon I get home."  
  
"Well whoopdie do for you." Kento pushed Cye off of him. "Yeh brat. Look you got blood all over my sub-armor."  
  
Cye landed in a heap about 3 feet away from the warrior of Hardrock. "Ungh.."  
  
Kento stood up and kicked Cye in the side again, "Brat! Brat! Come on Cye get up."  
  
Cye made a movement to get up but was stopped when a foot came in contact with his head. He fell back to the ground crying out in pain. "Stop!! Please!!!" This time when he opened his eyes he saw Sekemet staring down at him. "Just leave me alone!!!"  
  
"No. We don't want to." Sekemet knelt down and pulled the warrior of Torrent up by his hair, "You're too much fun to torture."  
  
After a few minutes Cye's tortured screams were heard all over the Dynasty.  
  
End Chapter 12  
  
~~~  
  
Ooo..cliff hanger…  
  
^_^ Gomen Nasi.  
  
~~~ 


	13. Dead?

The Bug  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
Chapter 13  
  
~~~  
  
*bows * Gomen Nausi about the long update Minna!!!!! ^_^' I am trying very hard.  
  
~~~  
  
Kento fell to the ground as pain shot up his waist from no where.  
  
"KENTO!!" Rowen knelt down beside his friend, "You ok?"  
  
Kento nodded and stood up holding his side, "Cye's hurt, Badly. I can feel it."  
  
Sage chewed on his lip as he watched Rowen help the Warrior of Hardrock up.  
  
::If Kento is feeling Cye's pain then Cye must be in major trouble:: "Let's hurry."  
  
"Ungh…" Cye finally felt the pain die down into a steady throb. His body ached all over. He'd lost count how many times Anubis's whip had connected with his body. "Kento….please…somebody…"  
  
In his mind memories replayed of him and his friends.  
  
"Kento get out of my kitchen you git!" Cye came running out with a frying pan in hand.  
  
Kento went running trying to cover his head, "HELP! HELP! Mad British Man!!"  
  
"Rowen wotcha doin'?" Cye peered over the blue haired Ronin's shoulder.  
  
"Oh hi lil' fishy, just readin' something on child development. It's for school." Rowen looked up and saw Cye's sea green eyes. They showed major confusion.  
  
"Oh…wot's child development?"  
  
Rowen started laughing, "Don't worry bout it. You'll learn it soon."  
  
"Ok Cye now cross your leg like mine and clear your mind.."  
  
Cye nodded still a little skeptical on Sage's directions. He had no balance what so ever and Sage was asking to his cross legged on a tree branch. "Ok..here goes nothing…"  
  
Sage heard a scream and then a crash. Frantically he looked down to see Cye lying face first on the ground. "CYE!!" He hopped down, "You ok?"  
  
"Yes, at least I think soo.."  
  
"Well that is good.."  
  
"Hey Cye wanna help Ryo and I wash the jeep?"  
  
The British Ronin looked up from reading his cooking magazine. "Wot? Ok?" He stood up, "But I don't wanna get wet.."  
  
Kento pulled Cye out of the chair and dragged the younger boy outside. "C'mon then."  
  
"Kento stop!!" Next thing Cye knew water splashed all over him. "HEY!!" He groaned, "Now I'm WET!!"  
  
Ryo appeared grinning sheepishly, "Sorry Dude.."  
  
Kento grinned hiding behind the jeep giggling.  
  
"Kento you did that on purpose!! Why I oughta!!" Before Cye could attack Kento, Ry grabbed his arms and held him back, "Let ME GO!!"  
  
"NO!! NO killing Kento!!" Ryo held the British boy tight. Not letting him move at all. That was until Kento his Ryo with a water balloon. "OK THAT'S IT!!! HE'S DEAD!!!"  
  
Cye smiled a little, "I've still got to get Kento for that one.."  
  
"Ah, Torrent, you're awake."  
  
Cye looked up to see Dais and Anubis standing in front of him. "Wot do you two trashcans want?"  
  
Anubis was over at Cye's side in a second he grabbed a hand full of Cye's hair and pulled, "Be careful what you say boy!"  
  
"He's right. Now Anubis untie him and bring him to Talpa."  
  
Anubis pulled the chains off Cye letting him fall to the ground, "Get up Torrent!"  
  
Cye obeyed weakly and followed the two warlords into the throne room.  
  
"Hey Ryo!!"  
  
"What is it dude??"  
  
"Look we've made it!!"  
  
Ryo looked up and for the first time noticed how close they were to Talpa's castle. "Let's go in!!" :Please be ok Cye:: Ryo turned to Sage, "Blast through it with your sure kill."  
  
"Right!" Sage put his sword over his head, "THUNDER BOLT CUT!!"  
  
Sage's attack struck through the wall leaving a series of holes. "Great job Sage. Ya did it!!" Rowen exclaimed.  
  
Kento ran through all of the hols to see the Warlords and Talpa hitting Cye with everything they had.  
  
"One more shot and he'll be dead!!" Talpa actually smiled at the thought of Cye dieing. That meant one less Ronin for him to worry about.  
  
Cye cowered in fear against the wall trying to cover himself as best he could. "Stop it..please.." His eyes widened as four blasts came at him all at once. He knew right there that he was dead.  
  
End Chapter 13  
  
~~~  
  
Me:: Ha Ha!! *laughs insanely* A CLIFF HANGER!!!! HAHA HAHA!!!! *Roflhao*  
  
Kento sweat dropped shaking his head, "Sorry bout her..she has listened to way to much Beatles and eaten way too much chocolate.."  
  
Me:: *still laughing insanely as Kento drags her out by her feet* BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA The Warlus shall eat you for dinner!!!!!!!!  
  
Kento takes her CD player away and throws it in the trash can, "NO MORE BEATLES FOR YOU TODAY!!!"  
  
Me:*cries * NOO!!! I HAVE TO HAVE MY RINGO AND PAUL!!! *struggles trying to get away * You're a blue meany!!! I'll get Ringo on you!!!!! He'll eat your insides out!!!!! Or I'll get you on a date with YOKO!!!  
  
~~~ 


	14. The End

The Bug  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The LAST chapter!!!  
  
~~~  
  
YAY!! I finally finished one of my Ronin Warrior stories!!!! Go me!!!  
  
Hehe!!!  
  
~~~  
  
Sage didn't want to waste time. He started running, knowing one second too late and Cye would be gone forever.  
  
Rowen loaded his bow and shot what looked like to be a million arrows at once. "ARROW SHOCK WAVE!!"  
  
Cye looked up did he really hear what he thought he heard? Someone scooped him up in their arms holding him close. He heard a soothing voice reasure him, "It's going to be ok Cye.."  
  
Sage cradled Cye's feverish and battered form close. No one..NO ONE was going to hurt Cye now. Sage's temper flared when he saw what they had done to THEIR Cye.  
  
"Is he?!?!" Kento ran over whule Ryo and Rowen faught the Warlords.  
  
Sage shook his head, "He's alive, barely." He looked up into Kento's eyes. He saw rage boiling, and it was near explosion.  
  
Kento balled his hands in to fists his armor glowing orange, he was so mad right now. Rage clouded every sane thought. Images of Cye beaten nearly to death by those goons kept flashing in his memory. Kento felt himself turn around, "You dudes are going to pay dearly for what you did!!"  
  
Both Rowen and Ryo froze they knew by the way that he talked that Kento was mad.  
  
Rowen grinned, "If ya trash cans live through yo beatin' with my friend here. I'll finish what we started."  
  
Kento gave the warlords everything and then some.  
  
Ryo had never seen anyone use their sure-kill more than twice at once. He'd heard it at least 25 times.  
  
Sage kept trying to shield Cye from the grusem fight that was raging on. "Don't look Cye, please." He pulled Cye close to him.  
  
But Cye pulled away, "Stop.." He shook from the chills that ran up his spine, "Let me see…"  
  
Rowen and Ryo made a protective wall in front of the youngest Ronin, this just made Cye even more pertubed. He stood putting a hand on Ryo for support.  
  
Ryo forcefully laid him back down against Sage, "Dude stop and rest."  
  
They heard people making noises then all was silent. Kento took in deep breaths, "That's right run!! If ya ever hurt Cye again you'll lose some important body parts."  
  
Sage couldn't hold Cye still for ever. He finally used his gift and made Cye fall asleep. The British Ronin went limp in Sage's arms.  
  
"SAGE!"  
  
"It's alright. He's just sleeping."  
  
Kento knelt down and picked Cye's limp body up and cradled the tiny Ronin against him, "Let's go home!!"  
  
Back at home Cye was healed of all body wounds but he still had the bug. A few days later Cye awoke to find himself tied up, "Wot the?!?!"  
  
"Oh hi Cye." Sage put a hand to Cye's forehead, "Your fever has broke." He smiled slyly, "Do you remember anything?"  
  
Cye shook his head.  
  
"You ran away then got kidnapped by the Dynasty, did you know that you are very stubborn when you are sick?"  
  
Cye grinned innocently, "Really?"  
  
Rowen nodded reaching up and untieing Cye, "We had to tie you up because you wouldn't stay still and rest. You kept wanting to run away."  
  
Cye stood up weakly, rubbing his still numb wrists, "So you tied me up?"  
  
"Yup." Kento grinned, "We tried to drug you but that only made you hyper. So finally Ryo said that we should tie you up."  
  
Cye nodded and followed the others in the kitchen. "Well let me cook something…it's been so long."  
  
A few minutes later a shout was heard and Kento came running out screaming with Cye behind him, "OUT OUT OUT!! YOU STUBBORN GIT!! OUT OF MY KITCHEN!! NONE TILL IT'S DONE!!!"  
  
Sage smiled sitting down in the easy chair, he picked the paper up laughing ever so slightly, "Everything is back to normal."  
  
End Story  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
There I did it!!! ^_^ *does happy dance * I finished a Ronin Warrior story!!  
  
I guess I dedicate this one to Opague..(sorry if it's not spelled right…I am still half dead..-__-; ) Since she demanded that I update ^^; which I thank her for!!! Cos I almost gave up on it and deleted the story so everyone thank Opague for getting me to continue this story!  
  
Cya  
  
Robin Girl  
  
~~~ 


End file.
